Just a Kiss
by Jolenda
Summary: What happens when the finn loses his hope for what he hopes for the most? He of course makes the first move. Hope you like this story of mine. Sufin Fluff.


**A/N: So decided to make a fluff one-shot of SuFin... Sorry, I was hoping that maybe if I tried very hard to make it sound amazing and that it would be well described then maybe it could be my best one this far, but I don't know what you are going to think about it until you write a review. So please... I love them as much as I love Salmiakki! And believe me I love it more than any other candy in the whole world! And I love the one that gives it to me even more, okay maybe just a little bit more. Sorry, salmiakki is just, the taste is just so... Mmm... I wish I had some right now but just have to go and buy some! xD**

**Now 'enjoy' the story:**

_Just a kiss..._

_Even a simple touch of the lips..._

_Can make you go crazy of..._

_Love..._

_That is what everyone needs..._

_Even if they claim the other..._

_Even if they are already loved..._

_Kisses make you warm..._

_Like a small candle on the table at Christmas..._

_Like the glimmering fire in the middle of a camp..._

_They make your heart fluttering to the sky..._

_That is what everyone should honor..._

" But mama... Why don't you and Papa kiss? " The small little boy with hair as light yellow as the glimmering sun in the sky.

" Peter... Go to sleep now. It's nothing you should worry about. " Tino answered a little bit sad of the question because he indeed did want to kiss his 'husband' but Berwald never does. He has waited for a long time for a small sweet touch of their lips. He had already lost his hope and had decided to make the move himself. Right now though it was about eight in the evening and he was waiting for Peter to fall asleep. His friend Elizabeta was supposed to come and watch Peter until he and Berwald would come back. They had a 'date', if you could say that. Berwald had just asked Tino to a picnic outside at late. He never did say anything about a date but Tino wanted to think of it that way.

" Hi... I'm sorry for being late. You can go with you husband now Tino. I'll take care of this little cutie here. " The hungarian, long and brown haired woman whispered. And placed her hand to his shoulder.

" It's okay. Thank you. Goodnight sweetheart... " Tino whispered and placed a small kiss to Peters forehead and pulled the covers over him and tucked him in.

" Goodnight mama... " Peter said and closed his eyes half asleep.

" He's a nice little boy. You go now. " Elizabeta whispered and started gently pushing Tino out of the room.

" Bye, Elizabeta. " Tino said and waived his hand to his friend and left to his husband who was currently sitting on the kitchen chair and waiting for him.

" Let's go now Berwald. I can't wait to see what you made. " Tino said smiling happily and pulling Berwald from his hands up. Berwald stood up and grabbed the blankets because it might get colder at night. Then he took the basket where he was hiding the goodies. They went to the front door and pulled their shoes on. Then crabbed their jackets and walked outside and then to their car that was obviously a Volvo. They went inside, fastened their seatbelts and started driving.

" Where are we going? " Tino asked from the giant that he so desperately wanted to kiss.

" It won't be a secret if I tell you. But it is a very beautiful place that I found a while ago. " Berwald answered seeing the small finns face turn into a very happy and a little blushed expression. Oh, how he loved to see Tino blushing. How he wanted to kiss those small and cute lips of his sweetly but was too afraid Tino would get scared and run away.

Soon they were at Berwald special place and stood out of the car. Immediately Tino could see the lovely setting Berwald must have made up the hill untouched after. They both started climbing up the hill but it wasn't so big of a deal for the two. As they had gotten up and Berwald had placed the basket to a blanket he had just placed in the middle of some small rosebushes he must have made look a little bit more prettier cutting away the weeds. The roses had grown into a small circle and there was some space between went to guide Tino to sit there and then he sat down himself next to him. He placed the basket in front of them and the blankets behind because they would be in the way.

" Tino, close your eyes and do not peek. " Berwald commanded and of course Tino would do it. He wouldn't want a surprise to be ruined. All he heard was the basket opening and something like a plastic case opening.

" Open your mouth... " Berwald said and waited taking a spoon to take the icey treat with.

Soon enough Tino could feel something cold hit his nerves. It tasted like vanilla and salmiac. He swirled the icey goodness inside his mouth and made his tastebuds enjoy the sweetness and ammoniac at the same time.

" Mmm... So good! Can I open my eyes now? Or is there more... " Tino said but was interrupted by something as sweet as Fazer chocolate and strawberries. Which it was. Chocolate covered strawberries. The chocoate was the most famous finnish chocolate originally made by Karl Fazer and passed down in his family line. Not as sweet as Belgian chocolate and made from fresh cow milk.

" How could you come up with such sweet ideas? " Tino asked after swallowing the piece of the strawberry.

" You can open your eyes now... " Berwald said and Tino opened them slowly and all he saw was Berwald feeding him the most sweetest things he could ever imagine. But then it turned around. He wanted to feed Berwald so he took a strawberry and dipped it in the ice cream just like Berwald had done a few times and placed it in front of Berwalds mouth.

" It's your turn to eat. I've had one too many. " Tino said and smiled blushing a little. Berwald just nodded and took a bite staring straight into Tinos eyes making the blush redden on his cheeks. Then Tino decided, it was now or never. He was going to get that kiss. He went closer to Berwald slowly, looking at his eyes and lips alternately and closed the gap between their lips. He kept Berwald close to himself and did not let him break the sweet kiss. Then he pulled back looking at the surprised husband of his.

" Tino... " Berwald started but was interrupted by the man he just mentioned when he placed his finger in front of his lips.

" No, Berwald... No words, just kisses... " Tino said and smiled shyly turning his head away from Berwald and blushing. He had done it. Made Berwald confused and seemingly he was happy by the way his lips twitched.

_It was their first kiss..._

_It felt sweet and amazing..._

_The heart beating faster with each kiss they shared after the first..._

_They were finally really in love..._

_They wouldn't have to answer Peters questions of the fact they never kissed..._

_Now they could be one happy family..._

_It was Just a kiss that could make their love erupt like a volcano but it wouldn't stop and turn into a hard and cold destruction..._

The End

**A/N: So...**

**What do you think? I think I am proud of myself right now! xD**

**I got my first one-shot ready while trying to get my first story going on.**

**It's hard to think when you get too many ideas and then forget what you were going to write on the story you are writing at the time. This was something I really needed to make because I felt that the new ideas were trying to take my time.**

**Hope you liked it and I will soon upload another chapter of 'Unexpected' ( maybe )!**

**Please review just like I told in the start of the story, I love them as much as salmiakki! I'm a finn! x3**


End file.
